mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Madsen vs. Mustapha Al-Turk
Jon Madsen came in undefeated, of course. Mustapha Al-Turk may have been cut after this fight, I am not sure. The Fight The first round began. They circled aggressively. Madsen switched stances a bit. Madsen landed a right hand. Four twenty-five. Madsen blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Madsen was really looking for that right hand. Al-Turk was a little hesitant to charge in. Three twenty. Madsen landed that right hand again. Madsen landed a straight left. Three minutes. Al-Turk didn't have much head movement and he looked stiff. Two thirty-five. Al-Turk landed a right hand of his own behind the ear. Two minutes. One thirty as they circled. Madsen kept switching stances. Madsen blocked a high kick. Al-Turk landed an inside leg kick. One minute. Al-Turk landed a counter right hand. Al-Turk ate an inside leg kick to the groin with thirty remaining and he had to take a bit to recover. They continued and touched gloves. Al-Turk landed a nice inside leg kick and then a moment later a leg kick. Ten. Madsen landed a right hand. The first round ended. Al-Turk's corner told him to 'get that right hand landing and throw your uppercut as well.' Robbie Lawler told Madsen to 'go back to what you were doing'. The second round began. They circled, Madsen had a lower stance switching back and forth between orthodox and southpaw. Four twenty. Four minutes. Al-Turk pressed forward and ate a counter right hook. Three twenty. Al-Turk blocked a right hand. Al-Turk landed an inside leg kick. Three minutes remained. The crowd chanted 'Mustapha'. Al-Turk showing head movement now. Two twenty remained. Two minutes with Al-Turk landing a good right hand. Al-Turk landed an excellent right hand himself. Al-Turk missed an explosive Superman punch. One twenty-five. Both men were dripping sweat as Rogan noted. Al-Turk landed a leg kick. One minute. Al-Turk missed a combination. Madsen landed a left hand. Thirty. Al-Turk landed another right hand. Fifteen. Madsen landed another straight left and a right hand. The second round ended. 'Close round, we need you to win this,' Lawler told Madsen in the corner. 'Land your hands now,' they told Al-Turk. 'When you step in, follow through, get your body behind it.' The third round began. They circled exchanging and missing. Al-Turk landed a leg kick. Madsen landed a punch that hit the groin and Al-Turk continued after a moment. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Madsen landed an excellent straight left. Madsen landed a straight left again. They clinched but broke. Three thirty. Three minutes. They exchanged missing. Two thirty. Al-Turk covered up on another combination again. Two minutes. Al-Turk seems to be fading. One thirty-five. Madsen landed a right hand and another, utilizing head movement. Madsen blocked a high kick. One minute remained. Madsen landed another straight left. Thirty-five. Madsen landed a counter one-two. And another counter a moment later. Twenty. Ten. Madsen shot in for the takedown to guard. He missed a trio of shots hitting the mat and the third round ended. Madsen had the unanimous decision win.